Arms of Grace
by sakuryo
Summary: Things in Sumeragi Isuzu's life were once going great. She had a loving boyfriend. Her family life was great. That is until Akito gets in the way. RinXHaru, HaruXAkki, RinXGure. Lemon, cutting, murder.
1. Breathing

Authors Note- due to the lack of Rin and Haru fics, I'm going to mainly write those from now on. As such, this fic is AU and slightly OOC. So sue me. Haven't decided on a last name for Rin, so for now I'll use Sumeragi. Cause I like the way 'Sumeragi Isuzu' sounds. The song lyrics that Rin uses are by Lifehouse, from their album _No Name Face_. Enjoy.

Sumeragi Isuzu was tired. Tired of living. Tired of trying.

And yet, she didn't want to die.

There was still someone that she cared for. But he didn't know.

For almost three years now, the only person that she loved was Sohma Hatsuharu. Her next door neighbor. He was the only person for her. But he would probably never know. He was dense in that department.

_If I can't be with Haru, then I won't be with anybody. _

She had waited three years for him to see her. She wasn't going to wait any more.

Written on a piece of paper was a song.

_**I'm finding my way back to sanity again  
Though I don't really know what  
I'm going to do when I get there  
Take a breath and hold on tight  
Spin around one more time  
And gracefully fall back to the arms of Grace **_

I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be

I'm looking past the shadows  
Of my mind into the truth and  
I'm trying to identify  
The voices in my head  
God which one's you?  
Let me feel one more time  
What it feels like to feel alive  
And break these calluses off of meOne more time

'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside your door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be

I don't want a thing from you  
Bet you're tired of me waiting  
For the scraps to fall  
Off your table to the ground  
I just want to be here now

'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be

I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be

Isuzu put the letter into an envelope as she walked out the door. She slipped it into the Sohma's mailbox, and made her way to her favorite place.

It was a bench, under a maple tree at their school.

Isuzu sat down, and laid her head against the rough wood.

Sleep comes easy, when you are waiting for something to happen in dreams.


	2. Stigmatized

Authors Note- Thanks sooooo much to KawaiiAyu! She is probably my most faithful reviewer, along with Haruko Sohma. Once again, this ficcy is OOC and AU. Rin and Haru are NOT related in this fic. Hence why I made Kagura, Rin, and Hiro siblings. So there. All the chappys are gonna have a song in them in some way shape or form. This one is called "Stigmatized" by the Calling.

Sohma Hatsuharu had watched his next door neighbor for a long time now.

Sumeragi Isuzu was the only one for him.

But, even if he could confess how he felt about her, Isuzu's sister and brother probably wouldn't care for him being near their sister. He had to admit, Sumeragi Kagura and Sumeragi Hiro were both loving people. They were just a little overprotective.

He had spent the day 'training' at the Karate Dojo that he had been attending since he was a child. Or so he told his mother. In reality, he had been attempting to write a letter to Isuzu. He couldn't really express himself by speaking. Writing was his best chance.

_**If I give up on you**_

_**I give up on me**_

_**even god himself **_

_**and the faith I knew**_

_**it shouldn't hold me back**_

_**shouldn't keep me from you**_

_**tease me **_

_**by holding out your hand**_

_**then leave me**_

_**or take me as I am**_

_**and live our lives**_

_**stigmatized**_

_**I can feel the blood **_

_**rushing thru my veins**_

_**when I hear your voice **_

_**driving me insane**_

_**hour after hour**_

_**day after day**_

_**every lonely night**_

_**that I sit and pray**_

_**tease me**_

_**by holding out your hand**_

_**then leave me**_

_**or take me as I am**_

_**and we'll live our lives **_

_**stigmatized**_

_**we live our lives**_

_**on different sides**_

_**but we keep together **_

_**you and I**_

_**and live our lives stigmatized**_

_**I believe in you**_

_**even if no one **_

_**understands**_

_**I believe in you**_

_**and I don't **_

_**really give a damn**_

_**we'll live our lives **_

_**stigmatized**_

_**we live our lives **_

_**on different sides**_

_**but we keep together **_

_**you and I **_

_**just live our lives **_

_**stigmatized**_

When he got home, there was a letter waiting for him.

It was from Isuzu.

Hatsuharu then realised that Isuzu felt the same as he.

He ran to her house, but no one was home.

Hatsuharu tried to think as to where she could be. She wasn't a very social person, so there wasn't many places that she would go.

Then it hit him.

Whenever she needed to think, Isuzu always went to the same place. The school that they went to. The same tree. Everyday. Whenever they were on lunch break, she always sat under the maple tree.

He tore the paper out of his notebook, and ran to school.

Just as he thought, Isuzu was there.

She had fallen asleep. He paused. Isuzu looked so serene. An angel that had taken a nap before she had to return home.

Isuzu slowly woke up.

"Haru..."

He handed her the piece of paper. "Here."

As she read, a look of disbelief came over her face.

"Am I dreaming? I must still be asleep. There is no way that someone like you could want to be with me."

He sat down next to her, and took her hands in his.

"If this is a dream, it must be a good one, right? But its not. Aishiteru, Isuzu."

Isuzu smiled at him. "Aishiteru, Haru."


	3. Kanon and Moo's Notes

**Moo's Note- Miss Sakuryo would like to clear up the numerous changes that she has made to the canon in the writing of this story. She has also given explanations behind her choices, and has listed the songs she has used.**

**Relationships**

**1-Kagura, Hiro, and Isuzu are siblings. Their surname is 'Sumeragi'**

**2-Hatsuharu has an elder brother named Hatori. Their surname is 'Sohma'**

**3-Ritsu takes care of Kisa for her mother. **

**4-Akito is a girl, and her surname is 'Magami'**

**Reasonings**

**1- Seeing as how close Isuzu is to Hiro and Kagura in the manga, it seemed natural to Miss Sakuryo to have the three of them be siblings.**

**2- The two of them have similar personalities, also, Miss Sakuryo likes the thought of them as siblings.**

**3- Miss Sakuryo finds Ritsu and Kisa to have similar personalities. She also believes that Ritsu would be good with children, and that the two of them could help the other gain more self confidence.**

**4- As Akito is in fact a girl, it makes sense for her to remain one. It will also play a role in the plot.**

**As she has stated in the past, the majority of the characters are not related, unless she specifically says so. Thus, the reason for the different surnames. Miss Sakuryo has yet to come up with surnames for Kisa and Ritsu, and she accepts suggestions that you may have.**

**Music**

**Through out the story, songs will play a large role. None of the songs used are her own, and are listed as follows. By reading the lyrics, you are taking a risk of spoiling the chapters. Use your own discretion, and do not complain to Miss Sakuryo or to me. We will be forced to call in our friend Carne Asada, the bull.**

**Chapter One-**

'**Breathing' from Lifehouse's first album, entitled _No Name Face_. **

**Chapter Two**

'**Stigmatized' from the Callings first album, entitled _Camino Palmero_**

**Chapter Three**

'**Kanon D-Dur' composed by Pachebel

* * *

**

As Isuzu and Hatsuharu sat under the tree, they were unaware of someone watching them. Magami Akito had been in love with Hatsuharu since seventh grade. She saw Isuzu as a threat, and in her mind, all threats must be removed.

Little did Isuzu know, that Akito wasn't the only one out to get her. There was another, who cared for Akito. And if something made her unhappy, that person would do anything to fix it. _Anything..._

In Isuzu's family, she is the middle child. Her elder sister is named Kagura, who attends a design school. They have a younger brother in sixth grade, who's name is Hiro. It was just Isuzu and Hatsuharu's luck, to run into them, as they were shopping for that nights meal.

"Rin! Wait for us!"

Now, Kagura had been aware of her sisters crush on Hatsuharu, and was perfectly fine with it. Hiro was another story. He knew alright. But Hiro had a bit of a complex towards his big sisters. He didn't want for some stranger to take either of his sisters away.

The whole time the four of them walked, Hatsuharu could feel Hiro glaring at him. He had the suspicion that if looks could kill, he would have died in all of his future incarnations.

Aside from that, the four of them made it home safely.

"Ne, Hatsuharu-kun? Would you and Hatori-san like to have dinner with us tonight? There is more than enough for the five of us. Our parents are going to eat out with some friends, and told us to go ahead and eat."

"Sounds good. I'll go ask Niisan."

At the same time, both Hiro and Isuzu said, "Kagura-nee! What are you doing?"

Kagura smiled at her little brother and sister. "Isuzu-chan, you wanted to ask him that yourself, huh? I'm sorry, but by the time you asked him, dinner would have been over. Hiro-kun...Behave yourself. Come help me with dinner."

Isuzu knew that her sister and little brother meant well. They just had funny ways of showing it. While waiting for Hatsuharu, Isuzu heard the sounds of a violin and a piano playing. '_It must be Kisa-chan. Sounds like she's playing "Kanon" today.' _The girl that lived next door practiced the violin every day, at six o'clock. Some of the people in the neighborhood chose to eat at this time, so that they could have music with dinner.

As she listened to the song, she began to hum along. Her voice was lovely, and it was rare for Isuzu to sing. She did not care for the attention.

"Isuzu-san, perhaps you and Kisa-san should perform together more often." Isuzu looked up, to see Hatsuharu and his elder brother smiling at her**. "**Oh! I wasn't aware that the two of you were here! Thank you for your compliment, Hatori-san. Please, come in."

Dinner was a slow, peaceful event. Hiro wisely kept his mouth shut about Hatsuharu and Isuzu. Not that it really mattered. Hatsuharu had told his brother on many an occasion about how he felt about Isuzu. For all Hatori cared, Hatsuharu could one day marry a brick, so long as it made him happy.

Cleaning went quickly, with five people to split the work between. Before leaving, Hatsuharu gave Isuzu a kiss, promising to see her tomorrow.

As she went to sleep that night, the days events began to sink in. As she fell asleep, Isuzu could be heard mumbling, "Haru..."


	4. In Your Eyes

**roafurs note- i am roafur, sakuryo's closest companion. i have volunteered to do this chapters note for carne asada, as he and sakuryo try to get moo out of his drunken stupor. notable items for this chapter are:**

**-Momiji's family is still together, and they are cousins to the Sohmas. The surname is the same. As this fan fiction is set in an alternate universe, there was no opportunity for Momiji's mother to reject him, and eventually have a mental breakdown. **

**- the song used in this chapter is 'In Your Eyes' from L'arc en Ciel's album _Smile

* * *

_**

A week has passed since that fateful day. Needless to say, Isuzu and Hatsuharu's fanclubs have been in mourning.

Now, Isuzu has caught a cold, and has not been at school for the past few days. Akito has seen this, and is planning on using this to her advantage.

"Sohma-san! Please, wait for me!"

Hatsuharu turned to see Magami Akito from his English class, running to catch up to him.

"Oh. Magami-san. You walk this way?"

She smiled at him, finally able to be alone with him. Simply nodding in response, the two walked and didn't talk about much.

That is, until they reached her house.

"Sohma-san, would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

Akito lead Hatsuharu to the living room, and left him in there as she went to make some tea.

'_This is my chance! I will make sure that Hatsuharu will become mine! That Sumeragi isn't suited for someone like him.'_

She slipped a few sleeping pills into Hatsuharu's drink. Smiling, she walked back into the room, and gave him his tea. It took only a few minutes for him to fall asleep.

Fortunately for Akito, her house was only one story. She only had to drag him a few feet to her room.

She stripped him of his clothing, and put him in her bed. Removing her clothes, she climbed in next to him.

'_This had better work..'

* * *

_

That night, Hatsuharu went home feeling filthy and guilty. He was berating himself for 'betraying' Isuzu. _'I can't let her find out about this. It would break her heart. Its better to leave her, and keep her safe from this knowlege. Gods, why did I have to sleep with Magami?'_

He looked at Isuzu's window, listening to the faint sound of her voice. It made him feel worse, and somehow managed to comfort him at the same time.

_**'I don't know how long... **_

_**But it's been some time,  
How much do I really know about you?  
Following the map with my fingertips **_

_**Isn't getting us anywhere,  
I see how it distresses you in your face,  
So much you try to conceal it. **__**  
It's strange... **_

_**How even as I run in circles  
As if resisting my advance **_

_**To a busy future  
My heart still draws you. **_

__

When I looked up,

_**The radiance had filled the sky  
Without losing any of its lustre.  
If only we could be**_

_**Like that sun always shining.  
I want to be embraced in your scent...**_

_**If just a little longer**__**  
The outside air pulls my collar, **_

_**But I turned my back to it.  
My sighs blurring white in the air,**_

_**Inform me of the season.  
Going through it again,**_

_**A thought occurred to me,  
What am I doing here? **_

_**I want to stay here**_

_**Watching you smile forever  
I want to live**_

_**Each changing moment in your eyes,  
In that one scene**_

_**Forever colored in gentle hues  
To bring us close together,**_

_**I want to stop time forever.'**_

He couldn't bear to listen to her anymore. He closed his window, and sat there, softly finishing the song.

_**'I want to stay here**_

_**Watching you smile forever**_

_**I want to live **_

_**Each changing moment in your eyes,  
If one day I could bring you**_

_**To a serene season  
To the flowers blooming **_

_**In the sky like snowflakes... **_

_**To the flowers'**_

"Isuzu...please forgive me. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to..."

* * *

The next day, Hatsuharu went to visit his cousins. Momiji had always been there to give him advice in the past, and if there was a time when he needed it, it was now.

It didn't take long for him to start crying. Momiji left the room for a moment, and came back with Hatsuharu's coat, and his own. "Haru, come on. You're coming with me. Mutti! We're going out for a while!"

"Haru, its going to be hard, but you're better off telling Isuzu-chan what happened. Don't you think that she would be suspicious towards you breaking up with her so suddenly? She seems like a smart girl, and you shouldn't underestimate her."

"Don't you think that I know that, Momiji? Either way, I'm going to break her heart."

"But, I think she would rather know the truth! She _needs_ to know. The two of you could try to work something out!"

"It won't work. I'm going home."

Momiji just sat and watched his older cousin.

_'Haru, you truly are a fool...'_


	5. Open Your Heart

Authors Note- This fic is going to become darker than my other ones. If you don't approve of some of the upcoming topics, take it up with either roafur or Carne. As such, the rating will go up to 16+. I don't care if you shouldn't be reading things like that due to age and law. Its your own fault, if you ask me. Also, I am well aware of how OOC Rin is. La-dee-da. She had a normal family (as close to normal as one can be when Kagura and Hiro are their siblings) in this one, so her personality is different. The song is 'Open Your Heart' from .hack

* * *

Word spread fast that Hatsuharu was leaving Isuzu for Akito. Poor Isuzu didn't know about any of it until she came back to school that day. She could hear people whisper about her in the halls.

_'Isn't that Sumeragi Isuzu?'_

_'Thats her alright. Sohma is insane for leaving her for that Magami bitch.'_

_'No kidding. Maybe I can heal her broken heart!'_

_'Retard. I don't think that Sumeragi-san is that desperate yet.'_

All of their words felt like knives in Isuzu's back. Every time they mentioned her over again, the knives were twisted, opening wounds even deeper.

She dropped her bag off in her class, and went to go find Hatsuharu. She found him sitting on the roof, talking with Akito.

The look on Isuzu's face was one of pure sadness and hurt. She turned and ran, as far as she could. But running isn't something that one should do when they are sick. She fainted, right by her tree.

One would hope that it would be Hatsuharu to find her. But, it was a young girl around Isuzu's age with a dark demeanor. Hanajima Saki, or 'Hana' to most, took her to the health office.

When the nurse had Isuzu settled, she told Hana to go back to class. Hana convinced the nurse to let her stay with Isuzu.

Hana pulled a chair up next to Isuzu's bed. _'Poor child. She is radiating sorrow and betrayal. Such dark waves...And yet, they suit her. Sumeragi Isuzu...she is appealing to me. I think she would do well to stay near me.'_

Hana softly stroked Isuzu's hair, and waited for the girl to awaken.

* * *

Now, as Hana and Isuzu were in the health office, the rest of the school was in their respective classes.

Hatsuharu, Akito, and Isuzu were all in the same class for their first period. Their teacher was calling role, as the class talked amongst themselves.

"Hiten-kun!"

"Here!"

"Hiragizawa-kun"

"Present!"

"Aomori-kun!"

"Yeah."

"Sumeragi-kun! Sumeragi Isuzu! Odd. Her bag is here."

A young girl raised her hand. "Sensei, she is in the health office. She fainted this morning. The vibe girl is with her too."

Now this was news to most, especially Hatsuharu and Akito.

Akito was happy, to say the least. Hatsuharu on the other hand...well, lets say that when break came, nothing would get in his way.

Class went by slowly, minutes seeming like hours. That is, until Hana came back into the room with Isuzu.

"Ah. Sumeragi-kun. Are you feeling any better?"

Isuzu just walked to her desk, picked up her bag, and left. Hana did the same thing, but actually told the teacher that she was going to take Isuzu home.

This surprised the whole class, even Hatsuharu. They were all used to Hanajima doing what ever she wanted, but for Isuzu to walk out of class...some people were forced to pick their jaws off the floor.

The whispers began again.

_'Uh-oh...Sumeragi and Hanajima?' _

_'Good bye to the Isuzu we all know!'_

_'The most pretty girl is hanging out with the scariest?'_

_'Lets hope that Sumeragi doesn't become like Hanajima's other friends...'_

Now, one thing that you should know about Hana, is that she is the head of what most people call 'the hopeless youth'. The group of kids that go to school cause they have been forced to, but won't do a thing. The ones most likely not to pass a drug or alcohol test. The groups that have more 'experience with experimentation' than an actual scientist.

This thought caused Hatsuharu's stomach to churn. He could just see it. Isuzu and Hanajima, drunk and doing drugs...

* * *

Now, contrary to popular belief, Hanajima did not do drugs. She occasionally drank. But what she was into was one that most people would not do. She had more of a fetish. And she did not try to corrupt Isuzu. She just saw the potential.

As they walked, she slipped a razor blade into her bag. Isuzu didn't even notice.

Hana started humming a song, and it didn't take long for Isuzu to sing along.

**_'Open your heart, to eternal dimension_**

**_Open your heart, for love and affection_**

**_Open your heart, your every emotion_**

**_Open your heart, for tears and rejection_**

**_Come to the grace of heavens eternal fantasy_**

**_Come to the grace of earthly devoted harmony.'_**


	6. Cold Heritage

Authors notes- eenee meenee minee moe...which Muse's turn is it to go? ping...ping...ping! Moo.

**Moo- I apologize for my tardiness, Miss Sakuryo. The things to note for this chapter are:**

**Shigure is younger than his canon counterpart. He is now around the same age as Isuzu and Hatsuharu. His surname is Uesugi. (Think Eiri) The reasoning for this is not something that I am not priveleged to reveal. **

**The song used is 'Cold Heritage' from Lacuna Coil's album _Unleashed Memories

* * *

_**

Now, as Isuzu was crying her eyes out at home, and Hatsuharu and Akito sat in class, Hana was with her friends. They were the kind of people some parents and religious leaders would say were going to hell. The reasons will be left to your imaginations.

One in particular was Uesugi Shigure.

Now, Shigure had a dominant personality, in more ways than one. But, he didn't have a 'pet' as he liked to call it. He was waiting for just the right one. To his surprise, Hana told him about a girl in her class, named Sumeragi Isuzu.

Hana has an eye for seeing potential. The potential for liking to recieve or dispense pain.

Hana had invited Isuzu to come and spend that friday with her, and all of her friends.

It was an opportunity that Shigure couldn't resist.

* * *

Time passes slowly when one feels guilty. If he had felt bad before, now Hatsuharu felt like he was the lowest of the low. He chose to leave school at lunch. He was going to tell Isuzu the truth, even if it killed him.

As in some towns, schools are often located near one another. This could be said for the local high school and elementary. The two were right next to one another. One could see the court yard, where Isuzu liked to be from her brothers classroom. Hiro saw his sister running, and faint. He instantly knew the cause.

"Sohma! What did you do to Rin? I thought you knew what would happen if you ever hurt her!"

Hiro was sitting on a wall along the road. He had been waiting for Haru to walk by. He jumped down, and angrily walked up to Haru.

"Shut up Hiro. You don't know a thing about whats going on."

For that remark, he recieved a glare that would make Hana proud.

"You're right. I haven't been in a relationship. But, I do know that one should NEVER make another hurt like you're making Rin. Frankly, I don't know how you could live with yourself."

Hiro just walked away, leaving Hatsuharu in shame.

* * *

As the two finished their little 'discussion', Isuzu was becoming accquainted with her newest 'friend'.

Lines of angry crimson stood out against pale skin.

She stared at the cuts she had made as the phone rang.

(You've reached the Sumeragi residence. No one is here to answer your call at the moment. Please leave your name, number and message after the beep, please. BEEP)

"Rin...Are you there? Please...I need to talk to you. I know I don't deserve it, but please, call me."

The sound of Hatsuharu's voice angered Isuzu. And yet, it made her want to hear more. She had to.

Torn between calling him, and ignoring him, Isuzu cut her wrists more. She didn't care that the cuts were nearing her arteries.

_**Don't tell me why**_

_**I'm so near to commit a crime**_

_**When I stay alone here in front of you**_

_**I'm here**_

_**Illusion falls when you're not honest about **_

_**The way I feel**_

_**I know I need only your voice**_

_**Saving all my words only for you**_

_**Forgive me**_

_**Saving all my words only for you**_

_**Forgive me**_

_**And I'm lonely here inside of me**_

_**Deep inside of me**_

_**Reveal the light in me**_

_**Saving all my words only for you**_

_**Forgive me**_

_**I've never ever felt my self this way before**_

_**I don't want to leave you with my tears**_

_**If you'll disappear**_

_**Believe in the light in me**_


	7. Sound Check Gravity

Authors Note- Oh boy. This one is kinda keeping me busy. I just may put 'Welcome to My Banquet' on a little hiatus. When it comes to that one, I have a case of writers block. (Damn Muses) So, lets see...things for this chapter are...

Kureno and Kyou are siblings who live with Kazuma, and are cousins of Isuzu. They all have the same surname. Why? cause they look alike to me. And she calls him Kyon, cause it seems like something she'd call him.

The song for this chappy is 'Sound Check' from the Gorillaz

* * *

"Tadaima! Isuzu-chan, are you here?"

Isuzu was interrupted by Kagura. She hastily pulled on a sweater, and went downstairs.

"Isuzu."

"Kyon."

"Isuzu-san. Its been a while."

Isuzu's cousins were with Kagura. Sumeragi Kureno, and Sumeragi Kyou. She got along wonderfully with Kureno, but Kyou...thats another story.

"Kureno-nii, why are you and Kyon here?"

"We ran into Kagura-san on our way into town. I registered Kyou-san at a high school here. He hasn't been in school cause of his training."

This made Isuzu pause.

"Which school?"

"Kaibara High."

Now, if Isuzu was having a bad week, this was one of the few things that could make it worse. Now she would have to deal with Kyon, on top of Haru, Akito, and her fanclub.

"Whats the matter, Isuzu? Wait...thats your school, isn't it? Aniki, why did you put me in the same school as Isuzu?"

Kureno just got a sheepish grin on his face. "It was the only one that had room..."

"Kureno-nii, its alright. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to lay back down."

The three of them just watched as Isuzu walked back to her room.

* * *

That night, Isuzu snook out of the house to go see Hana.

She was met by Hana's little brother. He was a kind, yet quiet boy. Megumi took her to the back of the house, where Hana and her friends were listening to music.

"Hana."

"Oh...Rin-chan...Its alright if I call you that, isn't it?"

Isuzu just nodded.

"Everyone...this is Sumeragi Rin."

Isuzu was a hit amongst her friends. They all got along instantly.

Shigure slided up next to her.

"Uesugi Shigure. Hana said that you can sing. If we play something, will you sing for us, Rin?"

She just nodded. "So long as its something that I know, yeah."

The song began. It was complicated, but the lyrics simple.

Gravity on me  
Never let me down, gently  
Gravity with me  
Never let me down, gently  
No no no, gravity  
Oh don't pull me down  
Oh don't pull me down on me  
Oh don't pull me down  
Oh don't pull me down on you

Oh don't pull me down  
Oh don't pull me down on me  
Oh don't pull me down  
Oh don't pull me down on you

Gravity on me  
Never let me down  
Yeah  
Never let me down  
No no no, gravity

Once she was done, they all applauded.

"Rin, why don't you ever sing for school?"

"I don't like being onstage infront of people from school. I get enough attention as it is."

That was true. Isuzu did have a fanclub to rival that of Hatsuharu's cousin, 'Prince Yuki'.

"Would you sing on stage with our band?"

They all just gave her the 'puppy eyes'. They truly wanted her to sing with them. They had never heard someone with a voice like hers.

"Alright. I'll do it."


	8. Rest in Peace

Moo's notes- Miss Sakuryo is well aware of the lack of scenes that have Hatsuharu and Isuzu together, and of Isuzu's potential confrontation with Hatsuharu...But all she told me to say is 'think chapters 104 and 105'.

Notable things for this chapter are...

As of this chapter, the rating will go up to the highest one. This is for lemon scenes (this chapter, and leave a note in the review if you want the full one), and attempted suicide (later). If this offends you, Miss Sakuryo, Carne Asada, roafur, and I apologize. However, in previous notes, she did say that this was going to become dark.

Unfortunately, Miss Sakuryo does not know the name of the song used. If one of you knows, please tell her in a review, and she will edit the chapter as neccesary.

She is also aware of an error made in the previous chapter. She could have used 'snuck' instead of 'snook'. Thank you, kawaiiayu for pointing this out.

* * *

As usual, Sumeragi Isuzu was the talk of the school.

'_The school is not the same with out Sumeragi-chan here...things seem more dreary.'_

_'She's been gone for what, almost two weeks since she fainted right?'_

_'I saw her the other day...She was with Hanajima and her freakish friends.'_

_'My lovely Sumeragi...with the devils of Hanajima?'_

_'She seemed happier than she's been lately. I think Hanajima and them are doing her some good.'_

_'That is, if you think good is getting Sumeragi-chan drunk, stoned, and or laid'_

Yes, Isuzu was the favorite topic of disscussion.

Hatsuharu had heard all the rumors, and frankly thought they were the stupidest things he had ever heard.

He sat on the roof during lunch, thinking about Isuzu, until he was interrupted.

"Hatsuharu-san!"

It was Akito.

"Hatsuharu-san, you're still going to meet me at the clubhouse tonight, aren't you?"

He just nodded in agreement.

"Okay. You'll like it. My friend Shigure's band is going to play. He said that they have a new singer too."

Hatsuharu didn't speak. Akito just sat next to him, and layed her head on his shoulder. She chose to ignore the shudder that ran through his body.

* * *

A band was getting ready to play. They were dark in sound, and in appearance. They had no name as of yet.

Hatsuharu and Akito were in the audience, listening as the band started to play.

Akito was right. Hatsuharu did like it.

The band played about four songs straight, and then stopped for a moment.

Shigure spoke into the mic.

"Everyone, I hope you've liked our songs so far! Next is one to be performed by our newest vocal. Please give her the same attention, if not more than you've given us. Rin-chan, ready?"

They started playing again, as a familiar looking young girl sensually walked forward. She had long black hair, loose around her face. Her dark eyes could look right through you. She had on a tight fitting black miniskirt, with a red halter top and black leather jacket. She wore black knee high boots, with red laces. There was a studded collar around her neck, with matching bracelets. Everything about this girl oozed nights of pure wildness.

She took off her jacket, and threw it into the audience, revealing pale skin. The angry lines on her arms and torso were visible.

It was Isuzu.

She closed her eyes, and started singing.

_I died…_

_So many years ago _

_But you can make me feel…_

_Like it isn't so_

_Why you come to be with me_

_I think I finally know… _

_You're scared _

_You're ashamed of what you feel_

_You can't tell the one you loved_

_You know you couldn't deal_

_Whispering a dead mans name _

_You know it doesn't make him real?_

_That's great…_

_But I don't wanna play_

_Cause being with me _

_Touches you more than you can say…_

She paused, and opened her eyes before resuming. There was an anger to them.

_But since I'm only dead to you..._

_I'm saying stay away…_

_And let me rest in peace!_

_Let me rest in peace_

_Let me get some sleep!_

_Let me take my love _

_And bury it holes six-feet deep_

_I can lay my body down _

_But I can't find my sweet release! _

_So let me rest in peace!_

Hatsuharu and Akito were shocked.

Isuzu made her way off stage and walked amongst the audience. She sat on their table.

_You know, you got willing slaves…_

_And you just love to play the part_

_And might misbehave…_

_But until you stop _

_I'm telling you stop visiting my grave!_

_And let me rest in peace! _

_I know I should go…_

_But I follow you like a man possessed _

She stood up, and jumped onto another nearby table, and carelessly walked on top.

_There's a traitor here_

_Beneath my chest…_

_And it hurts me more _

_Than you ever guess_

_If my heart could beat _

_It would break my chest!_

_But I can see _

_You're unimpressed_…

_So leave me be! _

Jumping from table to table, she made her way back to the stage, where Shigure helped her back up. Jealousy sparked in Hatsuharu as he watched Isuzu give Shigure a brief snuggle.

He watched as Shigure put down his guitar, and the band slowed down to just faint notes of the synthesizer.

They slow danced, almost like a tango for a few minutes. Those minutes were among the most painful in Hatsuharu's life. He was briefly glad to see them pull apart, but felt the proverbial knife in his back, as Isuzu kissed Shigure. The band slowly picked up.

Isuzu began to sing once again, looking at Hatsuharu the whole time.

_Let me rest in peace! _

_Let me get so sleep!_

_Let me take my love_

_And bury it in holes six- feet deep!_

_I can lay my body down _

_But I can't find my sweet release!_

_Let me rest in peace! _

_Why won't you let me _

_Rest in peace?_

She stopped singing as Shigure wrapped his arms around her. Everyone in the audience cheered for more.

All but Akito and Hatsuharu, that is.

Shigure spoke into the mic as Isuzu held it for him.

"I can see that my Rin-chan is a hit! I'm sorry guys, but she's mine. But, she'll be back the next time we perform!"

Isuzu walked off stage with Shigure and the rest of the band. Hatsuharu could see her holding onto Shigure's hand.

"I never knew that Sumeragi-san was his girlfriend! Did you know about any of this, Hatsuharu-san?"

Hatsuharu was silent, as he walked out. He needed to speak to Isuzu.

* * *

He saw her with Shigure and his bandmates about an hour after the show. They were in a parking lot to a gas station. Shigure was holding her to his chest, as they all talked amongst themselves.

"Isuzu."

She froze. Her 'friends' instantly came to her defence.

"What do you want with Rin-chan?"

"Wait...I know you! You're that sonofabitch that left her for Magami!"

"You don't even deserve to talk to her!"

Isuzu just looked at him.

"Sohma-san...why are you here?"

He was shocked. She had never called him 'Sohma-san' before.

"Isuzu...whats wrong with you? Why are you doing things like this?"

She left Shigure's arms, and walked up to him.

Isuzu slapped him right across the face, as hard as she could.

"Whats wrong with me? Why am I doing things like this? Whatever could you be talking about? This is who I am now! I'm not the same Sumeragi Isuzu that you claimed to love anymore! You caused this! Aren't you proud of his masterpiece, Shigure?

"I don't ever want to feel again like you made me feel that day. So please...LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She was crying, as Shigure pulled her into his arms again. He glared at Hatsuharu.

"You heard what she said, Sohma. Do us all a favor, and go back to Akito. The two of you should be happy together."

They all got inside their van, and left Hatsuharu standing there.

* * *

Inside the van, things were silent except for the sounds of Isuzu's sobbing.

They went back to Hana's, where the others got into their cars and drove home.

Shigure was about to drive her home, when she just pulled on his shirt.

"I...I don't want to go back. I'll have to see him...I know it."

Shigure just stroked her hair, and drove them to his apartment.

She called home, to let them know that she wasn't coming home.

"Sumeragi residence, this is Hiro."

(H-hiro...its Rin.)

"Rin-chan, are you alright"

(Not really. I'm staying over at a friends tonight. Tell whoevers home that I'll be home tomorrow. Please?)

"Whatever you say, Rin-chan...This has to do with him, doesn't it? Please, be careful..."

(Thank you, Hiro. I'll talk to you later)

Isuzu was silent as she hung up the phone. Neither Shigure or Isuzu spoke until they got inside his apartment.

* * *

Isuzu surprised him by kissing him, and pulling at his shirt. When they broke away to breathe, he just stroked her face, and asked her a simple question.

"Rin-chan...Are you sure that this is what you want?"

She layed her head against his chest.

"Yes...Please, Shigure...Show me that I'm alive..."

That was all he needed to hear.

They resumed their hungry kiss, as they stumbled onto his bed, ripping the others clothes off.

Soft moans came from Isuzu as Shigure kissed all of her cuts. Every single one, from her arms, to her chest and stomach, her legs... The feel of his mouth was driving her insane.

"Gure...please...I want...I need..."

"Rin..."

Later that night, the two fell asleep in each others arms. No dreams of Haru to haunt Isuzu. For the first time in almost two weeks, she slept the whole night.


	9. Sleepless Beauty

Authors Notes- I must warn that this story will not end well...What? I didn't say anything. You're losing your Kentucky fried, chocolate coated minds. To get the uncut version of last chapter go here-sakuryodotdeviantartdotcom (dot is where period goes)The lyrics used are the last three lines from 'Sleepless Beauty' from Gravitation. This one is relatively tame.

* * *

That morning, Isuzu woke up alone.

She looked around the apartment for Shigure, only to find breakfast on a small table, and a note.

_Rin-chan,_

_Had to go shopping for more food + do some laundry. Be back later this morning. _

_Love ya_

She smiled. Shigure was truly a kind person.

* * *

As Shigure read a magazine at the laundromat, a certain someone came up to him.

"Gure-chan...When did you and Sumeragi become such an 'item.'?

He looked up, to see Akito.

"Hey Akki. How did you find out about me and Rin?"

She pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"I was at the show."

"Oh. It was about a few days after that prick dumped her."

"Prick? You mean Hatsuharu-san, right?"

"You know him? Met him after the show when he tried to talk to Rin. Pissed me off."

She gave him one of those 'watch it or I will kill you' looks.

"He's my boyfriend, Gure-chan. What about you? I thought that there was someone else that you liked. So why Sumeragi?"

He just stared at Akito. Then the 'lightbulb' lit inside his head.

"You did something to make them break up, didn't you? Can't say that I approve. But, if it wasn't for you, I may have never met Rin.

"At one time, I did love you Akito. But, something about being near Rin feels different. I'm just drawn towards her. I don't want to see her hurt anymore."

Akito became angered at his words.

"Why her? Everyone loves Sumeragi! Never thought that I would lose you to her!"

As the timer went off on the dryer, Shigure slapped Akito. She was shocked. Not once had anyone dared hit her.

"Akito...go home. You and that Sohma guy truly deserve one another. Hope you're happy together."

With that, he took his clothes and groceries, and left Akito to stew.

* * *

After that, the only thing that Hatsuharu and Akito heard about Isuzu was quite shocking.

"Class, I recieved a letter from Sumeragi-kun. Should I read it?"

The response was unanimous. Yes.

"To Nakaura-sensei and those in my class,

I am planning on withdrawing from this school. My reasons are my own, although by now its probably public knowlege why. I would like to say that my experience at Kaibara High was pleasant, but for the most part, it was not. I must apologise for the suddeness of my actions.

Respectfully,

Sumeragi Isuzu"

The teacher looked up at the class, and stared them over.

"I would like to know why Sumeragi-kun felt the need to leave. Its shocking that a promising student such as her would choose to drop out."

No one spoke.

"Nakaura-sensei. I know why."

It was Hana, who had actually spoken willingly for the first time that year.

"Well then, Hanajima-kun. Tell us."

She just smiled at Nakaura-sensei.

"One, she is focusing on singing. The second is a personal reason. It involves two students in this class...who know who they are. I spoke with her last night, and she is doing very well."

"Thank you, Hanajima-kun. Now, get out your English books..."

* * *

Isuzu found herself outside of her home.

She wanted to go in, but she didn't want to run the risk of seeing Hatsuharu.

"Isuzu-neesan?"

Isuzu turned to see her other nextdoor neighbor, Tsukimiya Kisa.

"Kisa-chan..."

"Isuzu-neesan, is something wrong?"

"Kisa-chan...Has Hatsuharu been at my house?"

"No. Are you and Haru-niichan in a fight?"

She gave a sad smile to her.

"I wish that I could say no, Kisa-chan."

Kisa came over to Isuzu and wrapped her small arms around her.

"I'm sorry Isuzu-neesan. Is there anything that I can do?"

Isuzu patted Kisa's head.

"Sadly, no. Relationships aren't something that can easily be fixed. But, I think I've found someone that will treat me well. One day, you'll find one too."

With that, she went inside.

* * *

That night, no one was home for dinner. Kagura had a late class, Hiro was at a friends, and their parents weren't there. Isuzu just ate some leftovers, and went up to her room. There was no solace for her there. All she had to do was look out the window, and there was the source of all her pain.

The razor made its way over her pale skin many times that night.

She found herself staring at the blood, slowly weeping. She began to murmur to her self.

'_Sotto dakishimete_

_Zutto tsukamaete_

_Motto kokoro made_

_Kawasou you ni'_

Hold me gently

Always catch me.

More, as so

to break my heart.


	10. My Beautiful

Authors Notes- Hmmm...Thanks to my reviewers, loves the whole lot of you! Eheheh...Haru-chan is not gonna be getting Rinny back any time soon. Like I hinted, this story is not going to end happy. So there. The song is 'My Beautiful' by Lennon.

* * *

Time passes quickly, when one performs. Isuzu and Shigure's band would perform two-three times a week now. She still avoided Hatsuharu and Akito, and spent less time at home. She didn't even attend her former classmates graduation.

It was about a week after school ended, when she started getting sick. She didn't think much of it at first, but when it became more and more frequent, and she noticed other things, Isuzu put two and two together.

She was pregnant, with Shigure's child.

It sort of terrified her. Her parents would not be pleased, to say the least.

But, she wanted this child more than anything. She began to take better care of her self, and didn't cut herself as often.

Now, as she stood outside Hana's house, she tried to calm her nerves.

'_this is it...I have to tell them...'_

She slowly opened the door, and went inside.

Hana, Shigure, and all of their friends were there.

"Shigure..."

He looked up at Isuzu, and smiled. Getting up, he pulled her into an embrace.

"Hello love."

Being in his arms made it a lot easier.

"Shigure...we're gonna have a baby."

It took a moment to sink in. Then he hugged her even tighter, and spun her around, laughing.

Hana smiled at them, as their friends surrounded the future parents.

Shigure gently put her down on her feet, and knelt down infront of her.

"I know that I'm missing an important item right now, but that will be taken care of later.

"I've never felt this way about someone before I met you, Rin. I don't think I could manage to be without you anymore. Sumeragi Isuzu, will you stay with me, so long as we live?"

Isuzu just started crying, and nodded. She then threw herself at him.

* * *

The next day, Hana went over to the Sohma house.

"May I speak with Hatsuharu, please?"

Hatori looked at Hana, and just let her do whatever she wanted.

"Thank you."

When Hatsuharu saw Hana, he was a little shocked, yet apprehensive. Akito came down the stairs a few minutes later, wondering who he was talking to.

"Isuzu was going to do this herself, but Shigure didn't want her to stress herself unneededly. I am well aware of the circumstances that brought the two of you together, and it disgusts me."

Akito just glared at Hana. Hana just chose to ignore it.

"Isuzu and Shigure are engaged. They are also expecting their first child. Both of them have asked that the two of you not interfere in their lives. You have caused far too much pain."

Hatsuharu was silent.

Then Akito went off the deep end.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW? DON'T ACT AS THOUGH YOU'RE SUPERIOR TO ME! EVERYTHING THAT THAT BITCH HAS GONE THROUGH, SHE DESERVED! I DON'T REGRET A SINGLE THING I DID! NOT ONE!"

This shocked both Hatsuharu and Hana.

"Akito? What are you talking about?"

Hana looked at Hatsuharu as though he was a retard.

"She never slept with you. She just tricked you into thinking that, so that you would go out with her out of guilt. It worked well. She had always been jealous of Rin, and didn't care if she was hurt. The fact that she was hurt made her happy. But I don't think she counted on my introducing Rin to her best friend. Its too late now though. Rin is over you, and Shigure doesn't care about Akito anymore."

With that, Hana just left Hatsuharu to deal with Akito.

* * *

That night, Isuzu performed for the last time that month. Little did she know, her family, along with Hatsuharu were in the audience.

_**Wake up every morning**_

_**To the sound of the radio screaming**_

_**6:30, 7:30, 8 o'clock**_

_**And I got to leave**_

_**Walk out on the street**_

_**With nothing on except**_

_**The shame of last night  
And a number in my hand**_

_**Of a man I don't really need**_

_**Where do I fit in?  
Where is my place here?  
What do I need to say?**_

_**What do you want to hear?  
Where do I fit in?  
If she's in your bed  
Where is my beautiful?**_

_**Late night, long day**_

_**Doesn't make much**_

_**Difference to me anyway  
You called, I answered**_

_**But baby I'm only half awake  
Hush little one**_

_**With you here**_

_**Everything is going to be okay  
Is all you say**_

_**But what if things**_

_**Don't go that way?**_

_**Where do I fit in?  
Where is my place here?  
What do I need to say?**_

_**What do you want to hear?  
Where do I fit in?  
If she's in your bed  
Where is my beautiful?**_

_**It's over, we both know,**_

_**We're both tired**_

_**Of playing the parts  
I said goodbye,**_

_**You said oh well**_

_**Nothing's really lost**_

_**Call every now and then**_

_**Just to hear your voice**_

_**Talk to me  
You still say**_

_**Everything's alright**_

_**But it's not**_

_**And that's something that**_

_**You're too blind to see**_

_**Where do I fit in?  
Where is my place here?  
What do I need to say?**_

_**What do you want to hear?  
Where do I fit in  
If she's in your bed  
Where is my beautiful?**_

_**Where do I fit in?  
Where is my place here?  
What do I need to say?**_

_**What do you want to hear?  
Where do I fit in?  
If she's in your bed  
Where is my beautiful?**_

They were all shocked. Kagura and Hiro hadn't heard Isuzu sing for a long time. Hatsuharu realised the song was all about him and Akito.


	11. A Brand New Day So Far Away

Authors Notes- Well, this is gonna end really soon. Only a few more chapters. I think. All depends on Moo, Carne, and roafur. Theres two songs for this one. The first is called 'Brand New Day' and the other is 'So Far Away' by Crossfade.

* * *

Hana's little 'intervention' did not go so well for Akito. It caused Black Haru to descend upon her.

"You fucking bitch. You knew that Isuzu and I loved each other, but you didn't care, did you? Now I'll never have her back! I''m going to fucking kill you unless you get out of this house RIGHT NOW!"

Akito did not need to be told twice. She ran as though she was being chased by the devil himself.

Hatori came into the room. He had heard it all.

He saw his little brother drop down onto his knees, and heard the heartbreaking sobs.

All he could do was hold him.

* * *

Later that day, Hatori found himself over at the Sumeragi house, asking to speak with Kagura.

"Kagura-san, I wonder if you are aware of the circumstances behind our siblings breakup?"

She just shook her head.

"No. Isuzu-chan never told us."

"Its a long story, which I learned parts of today from my brother, that Magami wench, and your sisters friend, Hanajima Saki, I believe her name is?"

"Go on. I don't know how this all started, but I know how its been lately."

"Magami had been jealous of Isuzu-san. She wanted Hatsuharu for herself, and chose to take him. She invited him over, and my brother, being the person he is, agreed. She slipped something into his tea, which made him pass out. She made it look like they had slept together, knowing Hatsuharu would feel guilty. So guilty, that he felt that he couldn't be with Isuzu-san. He chose to stay with Magami, so that Isuzu wouldn't have to know.

"Not telling Isuzu seemed to be a mistake. This happened when she was sick and missed that week of school. When she came back, she found out about Hatsuharu and Akito through rumors around campus. The shock lead to her fainting. That was when she met Hanajima-san."

Kagura just sighed.

"I think I can tell the rest of the story. Saki-san became a close friend to Isuzu-chan after that. She also introduced her to her...fiancee, Uesugi Shigure-kun. Isuzu-chan started singing with Shigure-kun's band, and the two became closer. It was after one of the shows, when apparently Haru-kun tried to talk to Isuzu-chan. Seeing him made her upset, and she didn't come home that night. Not long after that, she dropped out of school, and began to spend less time here. It wasn't until earlier this month, when she told me her side of the story. She is happy with Shigure-kun, Hatori-san. I don't think that she could handle the truth right now. It could hurt the baby..."

"I see. Even so, Hatsuharu wrote her a letter. Its your choice on whether or not Isuzu-san sees it."

"Thank you for telling me this, Hatori-san. I can only hope that one day, things will work out between all of them."

With that, Hatori went back to Hatsuharu.

* * *

Kagura opened the envelope, revealing a single piece of paper.

There was a song written on it. Apparently, this was how the two learned of the feelings of the other.

_**Never thought I'd say "I'm sorry"  
Never thought I'd be the one**_

_**To bring you down  
Now when I look out my window  
But there doesn't seem**_

_**To be anyone around**_

_**And I**_

_**I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
Tomorrow's a brand new day  
Tomorrow's a new day**_

_**We said we'd take a little time  
For both of us to see  
And wonder what it'd be like to carry on  
Yeah, I know I got crazy  
Well I guess that's just me  
If I could turn back time**_

_**Before the wrong**_

_**And I**_

_**I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
Tomorrow's a brand new day  
Tomorrow's a new day**_

_**And I**_

_**I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
I think I'll change my ways,**_

_**I think I'll change my ways  
I think I'll change my ways**_

_**Never thought I'd say**_

_**I'm sorry  
Never thought I'd be**_

_**The one**_

Tears came to Kagura's eyes. She knew that she couldn't show Isuzu.

* * *

That night, both Akito and Isuzu were feeling the same. Betrayal. Shock. But, Isuzu was just dreaming, and when she woke up, things would be fine again. But for Akito, things were forever different, just as they were once for Isuzu.

Akito sat there in her room, trying her hardest to ignore her mother. Akito and Ren had never gotten along, not since the death of Akito's father, Akira.

Then an idea came into her head, as she listened to the radio.

_**I've been changing but**_

_**You'll never see me now**_

_**I've been changing but**_

_**You'll never see me now**_

_**Now I'm blaming you for everything**_

_**No more holding it in**_

_**How many years can I pretend**_

_**That nothing ever goes the way it should**_

_**No more sitting in this place**_

_**Hoping you might see it my way**_

_**'Cause I don't think you ever understood**_

_**That what I'm looking for are the answers**_

_**To why these questions never go away**_

_**I'm so far away**_

_**I've been changing but**_

_**You'll never see me now**_

_**I'm so far away**_

_**Now I'm blaming you for everything**_

_**No more waiting for the end**_

_**Of every day that I will spend**_

_**Wishing that I only had a choice**_

_**No more pushing it away**_

_**'Cause I'll be busy watching things go my way**_

_**Never looking back on this anymore**_

_**'Cause what I'm looking for are the answers**_

_**To why these questions never go away**_

_**I'm so far away**_

_**I've been changing but**_

_**You'll never see me now**_

_**I'm so far away**_

_**Now I'm blaming you for everything**_

_**I've been changing but**_

_**You'll never see me now**_

_**Now I'm blaming you for**_

_**Everything**_

_**I'm so far away**_

Ignoring the rest of the song, Akito made up her mind. She would have her revenge on all those that hurt her. One by one, they would all pay.

That morning, the body of Magami Ren was found, with her throat cut.


	12. Kimi no Tame Ni Dekirukoto

Authors Notes- Sorry for the delay. Been working on a side project. If you want to see it, go to http/www(dot)livejournal(dot)com/users/analisegregori/ I realise this chapter is short. The good stuff is coming up, plus I still am working on the next chapters for Banquet and The Bar. So I have an excuse this time!

Theres also a few blurb/ficlet things that are mostly Rin and Haru. But, I must say, that this will not end the way you may want it too...The song is Gackt's 'Kimi no Tame Ni Dekirukoto'

* * *

Children's names. Seems like something easily chosen? Wrong.

"Agh. Too many fucking choices!"

Shigure had been looking at a book of baby names at the bookstore. He got a few looks for his choice in vocabulary, but was left alone.

Neither Isuzu or he knew the gender of the baby yet, but he thought that they should have a few names picked out for each gender. So far, the two had come up with...nothing.

He never knew that it could be so frustrating. His own mother named him after the weather during which he was born. 'Winter rain. Shigure.'

Isuzu, was technically from 'Isuzukure. June.' But the way she spelled it was 'Isuzu. A bell.'

There were names that he had always liked, but he wasn't sure if any of them could do the child justice.

"Theres always the option of waiting for the gender..."

That sounded like an idea to him.

* * *

For Isuzu, pregnancy was turning out to be a bitch. Moody, craving the most random food, and just plain tired! But, she thought it was all worth it.

Its just not something that she would volunteer for any time soon.

She had an appointment coming up in a week. By then, they should be able to tell the baby's gender. She was hoping for a little girl, so that she could watch Shigure become wrapped around another little finger.

As she sat in their apartment, she began to sing softly to herself, and to her child. Not really forming any real lyrics, but just a soothing ramble. Her voice faded as she fell asleep.

Shigure opened the door not long after. He saw Isuzu asleep, and smiled. He put a blanket over her, so she wouldn't catch a cold.

* * *

That night, Isuzu sat at a table close to the front of the stage. Shigure and his friends were performing for a small crowd, all of which were loyal fans.

"This next song is newly written by myself for a change. Its about a certain someone in my life, whom I love. Sorry ladies, but my heart belongs to another!"

_You flashed me an innocent smile_

_So I didn't ask for the reason behind your tears _

_You shook off my hand that held yours..._

_Softly over your back I started saying_

_It's okay now," I repeated over and over again_

_I couldn't say anything but that_

_To your faintly trembling self but_

_Always, I will remain near only you_

_Until I've held you in my arms_

_Until you've noticed the signs_

_I'm so happy because in a casual conversation_

_You smiled at me_

_You looked a little embarrassed as you smiled_

_I won't let go of you so I murmured_

_"It's okay now..." I couldn't say anything but that_

_If those tears soon disappear_

_Because I've become your clown then_

_Always, I will remain near only you_

_From when I held you in my arms_

_From when I noticed the signs_

_Perhaps the number of tears have been_

_Greater than the number of smiles but_

_Stay close by_

_That is_

_What I can do for you_

_Always, I will remain near only you_

_From when I held you in my arms_

_From when I noticed the signs_

_Always, only I..._

_Because I can't let go of you_

_Because I'll absolutely protect you..._

_From when I noticed the signs_

"Shigure..."

The song had Isuzu crying. Placing a hand over her slightly swollen stomach, she began to whisper to herself.

"Baby, whether you are a little boy or girl, it doesn't matter. The both of us are lucky to have a person like your father in our lives..."

Little did the happy 'family' know, a pair of chaotic dark eyes were watching them.


	13. The Scientist

Authors Notes- Heheh. Waiting is torture no? Thanks to KawaiiAyu and Lizzeh for the baby name. I know that you want to know whats going to happen next, but...the song used is 'The Scientist' by Coldplay

* * *

Not many people were upset over the loss of Magami Ren. Some were secretly glad that someone had finally killed her.

No one suspected Magami-sans daughter, who was 'devastated'. But Akito was a surpurb actress.

Akito had finally snapped.

Everyday, she plans her revenge against Sumeragi Isuzu. And now, she knows how she will do it. She just has to wait five more months...

Time can pass quickly when all you think of is revenge.

Once that child is born, Akito will act.

* * *

_"Well Sumeragi-san, it looks like you are going to be the proud mother of a baby girl."_

Just as Isuzu hoped, her baby is a girl. But what to name her? She and Shigure had been trying to decide for over a month now.

They had a few names picked out, but couldn't decide at all.

It was a friend of Isuzu's family who ended up giving them the name.

"Ne, Isuzu-san, about the baby? I think I know a name."

"Really? Please, tell me!"

"Okay, okay! How about Michiyo?"

Isuzu paused.

"Uesugi Michiyo..."

The rest of the day, Isuzu kept saying that name over and over to herself.

Shigure got home a little after she did.

"Rin-chan! Tadaima!"

"Uesugi Michiyo."

He gave her a hug.

"What?"

"What about Uesugi Michiyo? For the baby?"

Shigure knelt down on his knees, resting his head against Isuzu's gently rounded stomach.

"Michiyo-chan, Mama and Papa can't wait to meet you."

* * *

_Whats in a name?_

_A rose by any other name_

_Would still smell just as sweet...

* * *

_

Hiro Sumeragi was a little scared to be an uncle so soon in his life. He had always expected Kagura to get married first and have the first baby.

His life wasn't as complex as his sisters. But he did have his own problems.

Namely, Tsukimiya Kisa.

For as long as he could remember, he had always felt different towards her. It was an odd feeling. His heart would beat double time at the sound of her name. Hearing her speak was so soothing to him, that he could sit for hours listening to her. The simplest thought of seeing her was torture.

But he didn't know why he felt that way.

It started to become irratating.

Even more so, because she was their other neighbor.

He knew the pain it caused Isuzu to have to be next door to the one who hurt her. He was scared that something like that would happen to Kisa and him. So for a time, he tried to keep away.

Thats when Kisa's violin playing began to change.

Normally, she played bright and relaxing songs. Then they gradually became more darker, sad, and chaotic.

Hiro noticed, but couldn't bring himself to do something about it.

He sat on the back porch, listening to Kisa play. Then the violin stopped. Ritsu began to play the piano, and two familiar voices began to sing.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are _

I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets  
Ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start

Running in circles  
Coming up tails  
Heads are a science apart

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh, take me back to the start

I was just guessing  
At numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart

Questions of science  
Science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart

Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh, and I rush to the start

Running in circles  
Chasing tails  
Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start...

It was Kisa and Isuzu. The two of them had been close as of late.

He didn't notice Hatsuharu come and sit next to him.

"Its sad, isn't it? My stupidity cost me Isuzu. But you still have a chance, yet you're starting to be like me."

"Shut up, Sohma. I'm not the ass here."

"No, but keep it up, and you will be."

Hatsuharu just went back inside his house, and left Hiro behind.


	14. Time Goes On

Authors Notes- Sorry for the delay. Been working on a few new fics that should be uploaded soon. (Ayu-neesan, you already read them all I think) Heres the beginning of the end folks. Italics are song/poems. I think. The main one used is 'Time Goes On' by L'arc en Ciel.

* * *

Uesugi Michiyo came into this world just as soon as she possibly could. Far too early for her doctor and mothers liking however. After all, two months wasn't safe.

But, just as her mother, she was a stubborn little girl.

Her whole family was there when she was born. Maybe not awake, but there. Namely her father. He had passed out from worrying. He woke up enough to see Isuzu, and at the thought of seeing his baby girl, passed out again.

Shigure was the stereotypical father. Michiyo had him wrapped from the first moment he saw her. There wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for that girl.

Life was good.

* * *

_'Uesugi Shigure and Isuzu are proud to announce the birth of their daughter Michiyo...'_

Those were the words that Akito had been waiting for. She had planned everything out. She would 'kill Gure-chan and Sumeragi-bitch, possibly their families too, and take Michiyo-chan.'

After all, in her mind, Isuzu didn't deserve to have a lovely baby like that.

* * *

_'Pride is the only crime...'__

* * *

_

Things had slowly become better between Isuzu and Hatsuharu. They were familiar once again, but tenative. Akito still divided them. But now, they at least spoke like they once did.

After all, how long can a person stay angry at their best friend?

* * *

_'I should have known from the start_

_My bewilderment closes the door on the season_

_I was the one dreaming_

_All of it floats up and away_

_Like white foam...'

* * *

_

"I...I'm sorry!"

Tsukimiya Kisa turned to see Sumeragi Hiro standing there. His head was bowed.

"Kisa, I'm sorry if I hurt you...I was scared..."

He looked so akward, that Kisa couldn't help but laugh.

"Hiro-kun, its alright now. I think I know why. Its too late to apologise..."

Hiro looked up. He was in shock.

Kisa gave him a small smile.

"Cause I've already forgiven you."

* * *

_'You never go away_

_Stop holding me back_

_Everything is going _

_To be different from here on out_

_I'll be a clown for you and walk it_

_Just don't take that smile away...'__

* * *

_

It was a while before Michiyo could come home. The doctors wanted to be sure that she could survive being outside.

The day that the baby could come home, Isuzu's family planned a welcoming party for them at Shigure and Isuzu's apartment.

With all the people there, it was easy for Akito to slip in...


	15. Bring Back The Sun

Authors Notes- Here it is dearies. The one you've been waiting for. The song used in parts is called 'Bring Back the Sun' by Our Lady Peace. Any complaints will be given to my enforcer, Carne Asada.

* * *

_A little white house..._

_Its everything we've dreamed about...

* * *

_

"Magami-san? What are you doing here?"

Akito had been spotted by Isuzu's cousin Kureno. The two knew each other through Ren.

"Oh, Kureno-san! Its been a long time! I'm here to see Gure-chan."

Kureno just nodded, and walked away.

Akito just kept making her way into the kitchen. Even though she already had a gun, she wanted to be able to stab someone if she felt like it. Finding just the right one was simple.

She snook around some more, and decided to hide in one of the closets. Once the others were gone, they would pay...

* * *

"I think she takes after her mother. Isuzu was the same way when she was a baby."

"You're right. Isuzu was just as calm. Lets just hope she won't be as sickly as her mother."

Isuzu, Michiyo, and Shigure sat in the living room, surrounded by family. Shigure turned his head to face his mother in law.

"Rin was sick a lot? Just how bad?"

"Shigure...Its not that big of a deal..."

"Oh yes it is, Isuzu. The first three years of your life were spent in the doctors office more than they were here. She has always gotten sick easily, and it just so happened that there was often strains of cold viruses in the neighborhood."

"We'll just have to disinfect everything then!"

Isuzu slapped her hand over her eyes.

Her mother and father just started laughing. Shigure picked up Michiyo, and said, "Isn't that right, baby girl? Nothing is going to happen to you!"

Oh, if only life was that easy...

* * *

_We shouldn't have to fight_

_Or worry about the bills _

_Tonight_

_I wanted you to know_

_I'm hanging up my ego

* * *

_

Slowly the afternoon went by. People coming and going, greeting and meeting.

Finally, it was the right time.

Akito slipped out of the closet, looking for her first 'victim'.

Mr. and Mrs. Sumeragi had nothing to do with it. Yet, they were obsticals.

Akito snuck up, and shot them from behind. Her gun had a silencer, so no one heard it. They died instantly.

Little did she know, Kisa saw her. Kisa wisely kept silent, and ran to her home.

* * *

Michiyo was upstairs, taking a nap.

"Sumeragi, you fucking bitch! You're gonna pay!"

Shigure went out of the room, to see Akito.

"Akki...What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Gure-chan. But she has to pay."

Blood rained down, as Shigure fell.

* * *

_I know, I know_

_I failed you_

_I hope, I hope_

_We get to_

_Sunny days_

_Again

* * *

_

Isuzu held Michiyo in her arms. They hid from Akito in the closet, as Shigure went out to try and talk with her. A loud 'thump' told her that he failed.

"Sumeragi...Come out, come out where ever you are!"

Isuzu held onto Michiyo even tighter.

"Akito!"

"Get the hell off me you son of a bitch!"

Sirens were becoming louder and louder, along with the shouting in the hall.

They heard the sounds of police and paramedics come running up the stairs.

"Nothing we can do for this one..."

"Magami Akito, you're under arrest for the murders of Magami Ren, Uesugi Shigure, and Sumeragi Kyouta. You have the right..."

Isuzu stepped out into the chaos. Shigure lay dead. Police officers were restraining Akito.

"Isuzu-chan!"

Kagura ran up the stairs.

"Isuzu-chan, are you alright? Papa...Gure-san...They...But Mama..."

Isuzu dropped onto her knees, and finally broke down crying.

* * *

_The mystery's gone  
So bring back the sun  
We'll bury this hate  
And build it with love

* * *

_

Shigure and Isuzu's father were dead. Her mother barely survived. Kisa had called the cops, after she saw Akito shoot Isuzu's parents.

Coping with sudden loss is never easy. Everywhere she went, there was something, someone that reminded Isuzu of her father and husband.

It slowly started to get to her...

* * *

_Bring back the sun  
Bury this hate  
Build it with love  
Little white house_


	16. The Real Folk Blues

Authors Notes- Okay, I apologise for killing off Gure-Gure. But, this will have a happy end, at least for Rin and Haru fans. The song used is 'The Real Folk Blues' from Cowboy Bebop.

* * *

_Too much time has passed by to  
lament that we were deeply in love  
The wind keeps blowing, while my heart  
cannot heal all the tears in it

* * *

_

Despite the loss of Shigure and her father, Isuzu was appearing to do well. But as we all know, appearances are often decieveing.

On the inside, Isuzu was falling apart. The grief from losing two people close to her was slowly killing her. Each day, it felt like a small piece of her was breaking away.

It took years for her to fall apart.

* * *

When Michiyo was four, she found her mother crying on the floor of her room. Being only four, she didn't know why her mother was so upset. Michiyo toddled over to Hatsuharu's.

"Ha-wu-niichan!"

Hatsuharu opened the screen door, to see Michiyo.

"Well, if it isn't Michi-chan. Need something?"

"You, Ha-wu-niichan! Mama's cwying."

* * *

_Watching tomorrow with one eye  
while keeping the other on yesterday  
If only I could peacefully sleep  
in the cradle of your love, again_

_Someone, cry for me with parched eyes...

* * *

_

Isuzu lay there, clutching a picture of her and Shigure. Tears were streaming down her face. She softly began murmuring to herself.

"How long must I live until I'm healed? I only want to know true happiness...But all that glitters isn't gold..."

"Rin!"

Hatsuharu ran up to her, gently placing Michiyo on the ground. He held Isuzu, as Michiyo watched.

"See? She's cwying, but Michiyo-chan no know why."

Isuzu wasn't responding to them. Hatsuharu just sat there, and held her.

"Michi-chan, come here. Talk to your mama."

Michiyo clambored up onto Isuzu and Hatsuharu, and sat on them.

"Mama? Pwease no cry? Michiyo-chan no wike it. Mama's sposed to be happy, wike Michiyo-chan. Michiyo-chan finks that Papa no want Mama to be sad too. Wight, Ha-wu-niichan?"

"Thats right, Michi-chan. No one likes seeing your mama sad. It makes the rest of us sad too. Rin, I know that its hard, but at least for Michiyo's sake, you have to keep living. What would happen to her without you? Please Rin, I'll be here to help. So will Kagura-san, Hiro, your mother, I promise...You are not alone!"

Isuzu's hands flutter. She delicately returns Hatsuharu's embrace.

"Th...thank you, Haru. I needed...to hear those words..."

* * *

_The real folk blues  
I only want to know what true sadness is  
Sitting in muddy water  
isn't such a bad life  
if it ends after the first time

* * *

_

Hatsuharu was always able to keep his promises.

With a little help from Michiyo, he and Isuzu became as close as they once were, before Akito got in the way.

But, when one has been hurt before, its hard to trust again. Both were afraid of a repeat of the past.

The thing about life is that people can learn from their mistakes. It just takes time and a little patience. Both wait for no one.

* * *

"Haru-niichan? You really like my Mama, don't you?"

Hatsuharu and Kagurawere watching Michiyo for the afternoon, while Isuzu shopped for her school uniform. She was due to start kindergarten soon.

Her question caused him to choke.

"Mi-Michiyo-chan!"

Kagura just laughed. She picked up her niece, and sang to her.

"Haru-kun and Mama, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

The two laughed at Hatsuharu, as he tried to regain his composure.

"Whats so funny?"

"Mama!"

Isuzu put her bags down, as Michiyo tried to get out of Kagura's arms. Isuzu took Michiyo from Kagura.

"Well, wanna tell Mama whats so funny, Michi-chan?"

"Haru-niichan really likes you Mama!"

Hatsuharu quickly averted his eyes.

Isuzu laughed.

"You wanna know a secret, Michi-chan? Mama likes him too."


	17. GRAVITATION

Authors Notes- Heh. Rin doing DDR is a result of illness, a lack of sleep, and psychotic muses. If you want to blame someone, too bad. The song usedare 'Shining Collection' 'Rage Beat' and 'Spicy Marmalade' from the series Gravitation.. This chapter is short, and fillerish. Gonna make you wait for the last one.

* * *

Hatsuharu had gone shopping with Kagura, and Michiyo. When they came home, the sound of rapid playing dance music could be heard.

_The field of view excels the dimension of panorama_

_A perfect mimesis that can only tremble_

_Acheap touch whose reaction is to look for secrets_

_You want to see them even if they are coldly obscene_

_Asea of gushing pleasure that alters the colors of the rainbow_

_That strikes into this world adding shadows to the fringed game_

They were shocked to see Isuzu and Hiro in the living room, playing Dance Dance Revolution. Kisa sat there, cheering them both on. Hiro was losing, and badly.

_Kiss shining, imitating loneliness_

_Cutting into space with entwined regret_

_Make me shining, fragments of my scattered heart_

_A radiance that surpasses hope_

_Kiss shining, we're kissing in my eyes_

_Melting away even the flower petals in our way_

_Make me shining, changing into the most exciting colors_

_That first shone in a vision

* * *

_

Hiro had given up, but Isuzu kept playing. She even talked to them as she played.

"Watching Mama, Michi-chan? This is one of the few games that she's good at. Isn't that right, Hiro?"

Michiyo laughed as Hiro sulked. "Keep it up, Rin. You'll trip if you don't pay attention. And then I'll be laughing."

The first part of the song finished. Isuzu chose to move onto the challenge level.

"You wanna bet? Watch this."

A different part of the song began to play.

_Red soaked fingertips _

_Dye the atmosphere_

_With fluttering butterfly tears_

_And all is turned to sand_

_Shining, make you cry_

They all watched as Isuzu kept getting nothing less than 'greats'. Needless, to say, she didn't trip or mess up once.

* * *

Isuzu turned and smiled at them.

"Who wants to be my next victim?"

Hatsuharu stood up in challenge.

"Lets see...You just played Shining Collection..."

Hatsuharu browsed through the songs, trying to find one.

"Here we go. The 'Rage Beat'."

As the song played, Hatsuharu quickly realised that he had no chance.

_Before the drowsy noise blurs away tomorrow_

_Chase after those ambitiously resounding footsteps_

He was losing worse than Hiro. He kept making mistakes. And the whole time Hiro and the others were silent.

_That unfulfillable emotion that never settles down somewhere_

_Just decide to ignore it, then overtake it_

_Aim for the loophole in this shy, trembling society_

_For the place we keep struggling towards. _

_I want new world...

* * *

_

And as the final notes played, Haru sat back on the couch in defeat.

"May I try?"

It was Ritsu of all people. Isuzu smiled at him, and beckoned him over.

"Ritsu-san! She'll slaughter you!"

"Please, Ritsu-nii. Show them how its done!"

They all stared at Kisa. She blushed as she looked at Ritsu.

"R-Ritsu-nii is really good at this game..."

* * *

The song began.

_Eccentricity is an obstacle _

_Passion is absorbing_

_Quite a nightmare isn't it_

_Boredom's fighting back_

They were all in shock as Ritsu of all people was beating Isuzu. Hatsuharu and Hiro sat and stared with their jaws practically on the floor. Kagura and Kisa giggled.

_Spicy Marmalade _

_In your own way_

_Throw off the chains if they've rusted_

_Vanish into the night _

_Even tonight so intently gazed upon _

_Becomes a phantom with the touch of a fingertip...

* * *

_

It was over. Ritsu beat Isuzu to the shock and dismay of the two boys. Kisa smiled as she gave Ritsu a hug. "I told you. Ritsu-nii is really good."

Isuzu started laughing at the expressions on their faces.


End file.
